Parallel Chaos
by Pozrah
Summary: Ryoma has no interest in parallel worlds nor his parallel self. Byakuran knows that Ryoma's really interested and shows him his parallel self.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT and KHR.

**A/N:** I had this plot in my head for sometime now and I wanted to see how other people react to it :3 this is just like a trial chapter, I guess(?) ouo. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Start of the Chaos**

"_It has been confirmed that parallel worlds do exist. There is one man that has claimed so and he has shown proof. Scientists and researchers are looking for more information about this and-_"

"Ne, Oishi, isn't it so mysterious and exciting?! I mean parallel worlds do exist! It's so amazing!" Kikumaru continued on while Oishi agreed with him.

"Saa, this is interesting... I wonder if someone can actually go back and forth from this world to other parallel worlds." Fuji mused while he smiled.

"Etto, isn't that quite impossible?" Kawamura said his opinion.

"Maybe. But it would be interesting."

"Hm. Iie Data. I wonder if time in the other parallel worlds is the same or there's a time gap." Inui muttered as he scribbled on his notebook.

Tezuka listened on his teammates' conversations. Even he was interested, not like he would say that out loud though.

Ryoma sighed as his senpai-tachi talked about that news. Again. At least buchou wasn't making a fuss over it.

It has been a week already yet the media is still making a big deal out of it. Okay, so he does admit that parallel worlds are quite fascinating. Especially with the fact that there's another you but different from yourself.

The freshman regular decided he was quite thirsty and stood up. "I'm going to buy a drink."

His buchou only heard it and nodded.

* * *

Ryoma bent downwards to get his Ponta from the vending machine. As he was about to open it, he heard a voice. "Hey, you."

Seeing that he was the only person around, except for the one who called him, he turned his head towards his right and saw a strange man. The man had white hair that made Ryoma wonder if that was dyed or not. The man also had lavender eyes that had a mischievous glint in them and a smile that Ryoma knew too well. It was the smile that Fuji had when he was up to no good.

"Hai?" For some reason, Ryoma couldn't be bratty around this guy and was actually polite.

"Are you interested about parallel worlds?" The man asked while his smile stayed.

"Betsuni." Ryoma shrugged while looking warily at the mysterious man. He inwardly shivered when he saw the man's smile became wider.

"Really? You won't mind even if you meet your parallel self?" Now Ryoma was intrigued but wasn't going to go back on his word. He shrugged again.

"Hm~ You're an interesting kid. Others usually go intro frenzy mode at that part." Ryoma was getting annoyed.

"Who are you?" Came the straight question.

"So blunt~ You're really the same as her. As expected of her parallel self..." Ryoma's mind froze at that. His parallel self was a girl? Oh hell no. Then again, the man could be lying.

"Anyways, my name is Gesso Byakuran. Nice to meet you, Echizen Ryoma-kun~" Byakuran introduced himself so cheerfully and grabbed a pack of marshmallows from his pants' pocket. Ryoma sweatdropped at that and turned to leave.

"Hn."

"So interesting...Wait a minute and I'll show you something interesting?" Gone was the playful tone and Ryoma stopped at the serious tone. He turned back to look at Byakuran who still had his playful smile but his eyes were a different matter.

"What is it?" Ryoma pulled his cap downwards to cover his eyes.

"You'll see~ Wait a minute." Byakuran said as he emitted some flames from his Mare ring. He focused for a bit before a white light shone from his ring and Echizen Ryoma from the other world emerged. She looked around for a moment as if trying to remember why was she there and saw the marshmallow lover beside her. She got an irk mark as she looked annoyed at him before noticing another her... except the gender was different.

Ryoma got a little surprised at the white light and pushed his cap upwards after the light subsided. He saw Byakuran still smiling and munching on marshmallows while there was another figure beside him. The figure was a girl with a very familiar school uniform (he couldn't remember which school though). The girl had very familiar golden cat-like eyes and green tinted hair. He froze. The girl looked like him! Except for the long hair.

"Byakuran..." The girl looked like she was about to murder the man beside her.

"Nani, Ryo-chan?~" Byakuran smiled playfully.

"Explain."

"Mou, Ryo-chan.. you're so cold. Anyways, your parallel self said that he wasn't interested in meeting his parallel self but I know that he's really interested. I mean, you're a tsundere," Byakuran pouted at the last part while the two Ryomas glared at him. _Tsundere? Really now?_

The girl lookalike sighed and faced Ryoma, "I think I haven't introduced myself yet but I think you already know anyways. I'm Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

Ryoma stood there, dumbfounded. Well, if your parallel self introduced herself so casually, who wouldn't be? After a few moments, he regained his composure and introduced himself. "Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

Byakuran looked at the two of them for a moment before saying, "Since the both of you are Ryoma... how do will you call each other?"

The question was simple yet hard to answer. Girl-Ryoma answered, "I can be called Amai."

Boy-Ryoma seemed confused at that but nonetheless nodded. Byakuran's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Heh~ Your Skype name eh?"

Amai shrugged.

They stood in silence for a minute until Ryoma spoke up, "Are you good in tennis?"

Amai smirked, "Depends on how you'll see it."

"Want a match?"

"Sure. Give me one of your racket though."

* * *

"Ne, minna. Is that Ochibi over there?" Kikumaru pointed over to one of the courts where Ryoma and Amai were playing.

"It is him. And it looks like he's losing badly," Inui noted and everyone was shocked.

They scurried over and the match ended. Amai just shrugged and walked near the net for a handshake. Ryoma got over his shock and went to the net.

"You're pretty good," Ryoma shook her hand and she shrugged.

"You too."

"Ochibi!" was all they heard before a red blur tackled Ryoma.

"Ki-Kikumaru-senpai... Can't brea...th.." Ryoma gasped as his face turned blue.

"Nya? Ah! Gomen, Ochibi!" Kikumaru got off and Ryoma was thankful that he lived.

Amai stared amusedly as it reminded her of a certain redhead back at her world.

Fuji noticed Amai and asked, "Saa, who are you?"

Ryoma shot a look at Amai as it's either: Spill the beans or Lie

"Come to think of it, you look like Echizen! Are you related?" Momoshiro exclaimed and the regulars suddenly realized that little fact.

"Amai-chan!~" They all turned to Byakuran, who shouted. "It's ok to tell them~"

"If it's ok to tell them then how about _you_ explain it to them?" Both Ryoma and Amai said coldly and the regulars shivered while Byakuran shrugged. "Sure~"

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

Silence. Complete silence.

"Hm~" Byakuran looked at the regulars' faces and shrugged, "She's Echizen Ryoma from a parallel world."

Inui was the first one to break out of his shock, "Iie data."

Fuji followed next, "Saa, omoshiroi."

"Fshhhhhh."

"Na- Nani?! The Echizen from another parallel world... Is a girl?!"

"Uso! Ochibi, nya!"

"It's the truth~" Byakuran happily munched on a marshmallow. "I brought her here~"

"How?" Inui asked the marshmallow lover.

"Now now, I'm not going to tell that~"

Amai absentmindedly played with her ring. Engagement ring to be exact. She missed _him_ after all.

"Minna, don't forget we have a practice match with Rikkaidai later." Tezuka reminded his team.

Amai suddenly looked up to the stoic brunette and whispered, "Rikkaidai?" Though, no one heard it.

Ryoma remembered that Amai came from another school so he asked, "Which school do you go to?"

"Rikkaidai High"

Everyone blinked in surprise at that, she didn't go to Seigaku?

"Wait, High?"

"EHH?! You're older than us?!" Momoshiro shouted in disbelief.

"I'm 15 years old."

"So there is a time gap between the worlds... Iie data." Inuit wrote something in his notebook.

"Saa, can I ask a question?" Fuji asked and got a nod in reply.

"Who are you engaged to?"

Shock and disbelief were visible on the faces of the regulars. _She's engaged?!_

"You're engaged?!"

"Hai." Amai nodded and showed her engagement ring. It was silver with a flower design. Sakura, to be exact.

"To who?!"

As Amai opened her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by a shout. "Excuse me!"

They all turned to see the Rikkaidai regulars standing near the courts.

"Yukimura." Tezuka nodded in greeting.

"Tezuka." Yukimura nodded back. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Aa. Thank you for accepting. This will be good practice for all of us."

As the two captains conversed, the rest of the Rikkaidai team noticed a girl that was wearing their sister school's uniform. What was she doing all the way here?

Kirihara was about to ask who is she but then Momoshiro interrupted him. "Oh yea! Who is it?!"

Kikumaru also remembered. "Nya! Tell us, Chibi-chan! Who's the lucky guy?!"

Amai was unfazed by the shouting but was in a dilemma. She can't say who because the person himself was here!

Byakuran noticed her dilemma and chuckled, effectively turning all of the attention to him. The Rikkaidai team wondered who he was while Seigaku wondered why he chuckled.

"Seigaku-san, I think you need to introduce her first before she says anything else."

Inui was the first one to act. "Very well. She is Echizen Ryoma. Our kouhai's parallel self."

"NANI?! So the brat's parallel self is a girl?! WAHAHAHA! This is priceless!" Kirihara howled in laughter as he clutched his stomach.

Yagyuu blinked in surprise then he scolded Kirihara. "Kirihara-kun, that's not respectful."

"But senpai! It's just too funny!"

"Tarondoru! Kirihara! 20 laps when we return to school!" Kirihara automatically shut up at that and nodded weakly.

"Iie data. Who would've thought that Echizen's parallel self would be a girl?"

"Puri."

Marui blew a bubble as he looked at the girl before him. She looked pretty... Not that he'll say that out loud.

Momoshiro wasn't going to let go of the previous topic though, "So, Amai! Who's the guy?"

Yanagi turned to Inui for clarification. "We call her Amai to avoid confusion between the two."

"Kora, Chibi-chan! Tell us! Onegai!" Kikumaru pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"Do I have to tell you guys?" Amai sighed.

"Tell what?" Niou asked.

"Amai-chan is engaged." Fuji explained with a smile while the Rikkaidai regulars raised their eyebrow in surprise.

"Ho?~ Whoever's the guy engaged to her I already pity him.." Kirihara scoffed but whimpered lightly at his fukubuchou's glare.

"Saa.. This is interesting~" Yukimura said as he went back with Tezuka.

"So, who is it?"

Amai looked at Ryoma who shrugged then faced the others.

"His name is Marui Bunta."

Poor Marui almost died from choking on his gum.


End file.
